The present invention relates to a display case. More particularly, the invention relates to a display case for storing and displaying a plurality of overall general elongated rolled and/or cylindrical items.
The storage and display of elongated rolled and/or cylindrical items such as, for example, wallpaper has been and is far from satisfactory. The rolls of wallpaper are usually stored on shelves in a manner whereby they cannot be displayed or seen unless they are removed from such shelves. This is not conducive to arousing interest in the wallpaper and certainly does not encourage sales thereof.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a display case which stores and displays elongated rolled and/or cylindrical items such as, for example, wallpaper, in a manner which is attractive and convenient to prospective consumers.
An object of the invention is to provide a display case which stores and displays elongated rolled and/or cylindrical items in a manner which facilitates examination and handling of the items and therefore encourages interest in and sales of such items.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display case of simple structure which is used with facility and convenience for storing and displaying elongated rolled and/or generally cylindrical items in an attractive manner.